Where's Flagman?
by Blue Toad
Summary: NiGHTs is furious after discovering he isn't in SEGA All Stars Racing. So he decides to appear in the game in his own special way...and hell hath no fury like a Nightmaren scorned. One-shot; based on NiGHTs appearing as the flagman in the game.


**Anyone who cares about SEGA is eagerly awaiting Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing, no doubt. I myself am tinkled pink as racing as the likes of Ulala, Billy Hatcher, AiAi and such.**

**But it was when NiGHTs was unveiled as the game's flagman that this fic hatched in my head, cracked by Billy Hatcher's rooster call. (Well okay not really but you get the point. =P) I would have uploaded it sooner, but I hadn't a lot of time on my hands recently, so yeah~**

**Basically, this shows NiGHTs' reaction to not being in SASAR, and what he did in order to ensure a spot as the game's flagman. I did manage to include one or two sneaky references to other SEGA games, especially at the end. XD I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of SEGA IPs, including Sonic, NiGHTs, Alex The Kidd, Space Channel 5, Jet Set Radio, House of the Dead and Outrun among many others.**

* * *

_-Where's Flagman?-_

"Are you serious?! I'm not down for the next Sega Crossover Game?!?"

Sonic the Hedgehog gave a sad shake of the head.

"Sorry NiGHTs, but SEGA haven't listed you on the roster. There's me, Ulala-"

The space reporter, who was next to Sonic at the desk, gave a guilty shrug.

"Beat, Amigo, Alex-"

The small boy with monkey-like ears nervously fiddled with his hair.

"Bonanza Bros, AiAi, ChuChus-"

"CHUCHUS GOT IN OVER **ME?!?**" NiGHTs shrieked in disgust, as if daring Sonic to say that sentence again.

"I know you must be upset, NiGHTs," Ulala spoke from the desk; the three of them were reviewing SEGA characters to appear in Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing. "We ourselves were very surprised to discover you weren't on the list," She held up a clipboard with a piece of paper. "But there was no mention of you whatsoever." She added sadly.

NiGHTs immediately shot out a hand, snatching the clipboard from Ulala.

"Who the heck are Zombio and Zombiko?!"

"They're zombies from that House of the Dead game in Japan...EX!" Alex spoke with his finger in the air, his small feet dangling from the chair he was sitting on.

What next happened really shocked the trio; NiGHTs took the clipboard and cracked it in half, fury written all over the Nightmaren's face.

"I don't _believe_ this! I'm perhaps SEGA's most iconic character beside Sonic!"

"I know it must be frustrating, but-"

"Frustrating?! It's beyond that! Can't you guys _do_ something?!" NiGHTs requested, looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

Sonic gave another sad head shake.

"Your fanbase is attempting to get you in for DLC, so you're not entirely out of the question, NiGHTs-"

But the Nightmaren was already floating across the room; towards the open door. As NiGHTs placed a hand on the doorknob, he turned to look at Sonic, Ulala and Alex.

"I always thought I'd be one considered from the start. That I'd always get a chance to have fun with the rest of you.

"NiGHTs, please, we really wish you were in-"

He held up a hand for silence.

"Alex, that's not it. If I'm not in the game, it clearly shows what SEGA thinks of me. And all because my game was a flop..."

"My games sold barely any copies, NiGHTs!" Ulala pleaded, now standing up with her palms on the desk.

"But that was years ago, Ulala. You still have a chance at a comeback, whereas I," The Nightmaren gave a chuckle, closing his eyes. "I'm now on the verge of extinction."

"Now look, no need to exaggerate-" Sonic began, but NiGHTs had already shut the door on him. The hedgehog stared at the spot NiGHTs had been before slumping back into his seat, defeated.

"I can't believe it. We didn't try hard enough." He mumbled, head buried in hands.

"Sonic...you said it yourself, NiGHTs has a chance at DLC!" Alex reminded the hedgehog.

"That's right," Ulala spoke confidently from his left. "Mark my words, we'll see NiGHTs as a DLC character and all will be forgiven."

Sonic looked up, brushing his nose as he managed a small smile.

"Yeah...you're right. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid..."

* * *

Another day, another waving of the flag as the Outrun Flagman boldly shook the great black and white flag he was well-known for wielding as the race cars crossed the finish line. The crowd's cheering and the 'vroom' sound of the race cars as they raced by him made him feel at home, and he wouldn't give up this job for anything else in the world.

In his small room where he took breaks from overlooking the races, Flagman stared out at the beach as he stirred two sugars into a cup of tea. His mighty flag was held up-right in the corner as he took a small sip.

It wasn't wildly known, but he had received a call a few days ago. Apparently, the SEGA Universe was getting together to hold a very special Grand Prix. There was meant to be all sorts of racers involved; a space reporter, to a two-tailed fox, to a bunch of mice, even! And he, the Outrun Flagman, had been asked to be the Grand Prix's flagman. He had gone weak at the knees after he'd been ask; what an honour to be part of a race with legendary characters? Apparently, one of them even rode in a forklift!

The Outrun Flagman smiled to himself as he stared out at the beach again. He would indeed enjoy the feeling of waving his flag every time Sonic the Hedgehog won a race...even if he was in a car.

Suddenly, it was a strange feeling that overcame the Flagman, but he felt faintly dizzy. Then, something purple and white flew around him; it's speed causing him to see it as a mere blur. Then, he could suddenly see that his vision was beginning to spin, and sparkly lights were floating all around him.

The Outrun Flagman's cup of tea dropped to the floor and smashed dramatically. The purple and white blur smiled to itself as it's attention turned to the flag in the corner...

* * *

"It's a complete and utter mystery. No sign of forced entry. No signs of a struggle. Just a smashed cup of tea. Other then that...we've no idea where he is."

Sonic nodded as Akira and Jacky gave their reports.

"Alright. Thanks, you two. You're excused."

The two Virtua Fighters nodded and left the room. Jacky's head turned to ask Sonic the question that was in everyone's mind.

"The thing is...what are we going to do about the flagman spot for the Grand Prix?"

The hedgehog however, shook his head and waved his hand. Jacky nodded, understanding that he had asked a question that nobody knew the answer to, and therefore, he departed out of the door.

"This is terrible, Sonic." Ulala's words were a complete understatement.

"It's worse then that. With the Outrun Flagman gone, the Grand Prix just can't go ahead. I mean...who else is there?!"

"Well...uh...we could maybe have Ristar!" Alex suddenly suggested.

Both Ulala and Sonic stared at him dumbly, before Sonic turned to Ulala.

"Well? Seen him about on any of your reports?"

Ulala sighed.

"No, but it's not as easy as that, Sonic. Flagman was a legend, and with him missing, the Grand Prix will have to be cancelled. And it was meant to be Space Channel 5's big scoop...!" Tears could be seen welling up in her eyes.

"Um...hello there?"

NiGHTs' had his head poking from around the door. It took Sonic a few moments to register what had happened the last time he had been in this room.

"Oh. Hey, NiGHTs. Sorry about you not being in."

"It's fine." NiGHTs spoke airily, as if they had more important matters to discuss. The Nightmaren fidgeted awkwardly with his gloved fingers before speaking.

"So...is it true? The Outrun Flagman...gone?"

All three of them, Sonic, Ulala and Alex, nodded their heads in a grave manner.

"No one has any idea where he is. In fact...all that was left..."

She looked at Alex, who bent down below the desk and came back up, holding the black and white flag Flagman was so well-known for using.

"...Was his flag." Sonic finished.

There was a dramatic burst of an organ playing, and all four of them snapped up to see a shirtless, plump blue zombie pounding away at the keys of the organ in the far corner.

"Hey! We don't need none of that novelty music! So get back in SEGA All Stars Racing and stay in the House of the Dead track!" Ulala yelled sternly.

The zombie turned around with a "Guh?" and stared with a blank face at Ulala's own expression, which was like a teacher to a naughty child. The zombie then gave a shrug before slipping off the seat and staggering off.

"Mad..." Sonic muttered, shaking his head. "And to think we have two of them in the game...and in love."

NiGHTs brought his attention back to the flag and stared at it with a shocked expression for several moments, before bringing his eyes back up to the trio.

"What about it, though? The SEGA Crossover Game?"

The fact that all of them turned their eyes away from NiGHTs confirmed his fears, and he gasped.

"But...no! You guys HAVE to be in it! And what will everyone say when they find out it's cancelled?! Ryo, Beat, AiAi, Amigo, The Bonanza Bros...and they can get pretty mad, that last pair." NiGHTs added intelligently.

"But what choice do we have, NiGHTs?" Sonic questioned, his fingers entwined together.

NiGHTs stared at the flag for what seemed like ages. Suddenly, NiGHTs gave an excited start, and began flying around the room enthusiastically.

"NiGHTs, this isn't the time for one of your flying trips-"

But Sonic was cut off as the purple and white jester suddenly grabbed the flag and took to the air with it, flying around while holding it tightly.

"Hello, Nightopia kats! Today, I'm going to be the new flagman for the SEGA Crossover Game; Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing!"

It was then that Ulala's eyes began shining, as she gave a small squeal and clutched her hands together tightly.

"Oh my goodness NiGHTs, you're a genius!"

Sonic watched with a stunned expression as NiGHTs continued flying around, occasionally saying things like "C'mon, Ulala!" and "Rev that forklift, Ryo!" He even managed to pull off an impressive "GO!" whilst swinging the flag, which caused Alex to respond with "Woooooooooooooooow!"

As NiGHTs floated just above the desk, he stared down at the group.

"Well, everyone? What do you think?"

"Perfect, perfect, PERFECT!" Ulala cheered; she was pretty well-known for causing energy levels to go through the roof when this sort of thing happened; a genius moment before her.

"I think it's a great idea!" Alex added, giving NiGHTs a small round sign for "O.K" with his fingers.

Sonic himself smirked before giving the Nightmaren a thumbs up.

"It's a brilliant idea, NiGHTs. You get to appear in the game, fly around and best of all, you've saved us all. We can't thank you enough."

"It's fine! I _do_ prefer flying around to driving in some car anyway." NiGHTs spoke.

"Okay, then it's settled! NiGHTs is the game's flagman!" Ulala clapped.

"Thanks, guys! I'd best head back to Nightopia and tell them the good news." NiGHTs gave a bow before shooting out the door with the flag, yelling "SEE YOU AT THE STARTING LINE!"

"Well..." And Sonic's face fell sombre.

"Sonic?" Alex asked, his innocent face masked with confusion.

"It's great that NiGHTs is in the game now...but I can't help but feel sorry for Flagman. He would have loved to have been in this."

He was patted on the shoulder by a gloved orange hand, which he recognised as Ulala's.

"There there, Sonic...I'm sure he's in a better place now."

* * *

Flagman was currently shivering.

He had awoken, in a grassy land with clouds at the edge, and a bunch of strange creatures all around him. They were somewhat cute, until they started pestering him to no-end. As he ran from the creatures, he turned back and his heart leaped to find their eyes had turned red and menacing. Avoiding saplings and even what seemed like a sandbox, he managed to duck behind a boulder and curled himself into a ball, hoping beyond hope that the evil creatures wouldn't find him.

"Well well well...if it isn't the Outrun Flagman."

He looked up to discover a purple and white jester floating in front of him; holding a familiar black and white object...his flag! He immediately reached out for it, but the jester held from his reach.

"Now now, this is _my _flag now. So sorry to have to do this to you, but..." And NiGHTs leaned in with a savage look, as the Nightopians joined in, each of them looking bloodthirsty.

"...I can't let you oversee the Grand Prix. Otherwise, I won't get to be involved with it. So while for many this is 'My Dream'...I'd say this is 'Your Nightmare'." NiGHTs whispered gleefully.

And it was then, as the Nightmaren and his evil minions began to approach Flagman, that he knew that there was no way out for him. He gave a gulp as NiGHTs sinisterly smiled, and then Flagman gave his last, raging scream;

"**GAME OVER YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

**To clarify; NiGHTs paralooped the Flagman into 'My Dream'. Seemed like a pretty good way of getting rid of him, if you ask me. XD And I hope you're still reeling from the SEGA Rally reference, and I ESPECIALLY hope you review this fic! Else I'll send an organ-playing zombie to annoy you.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! I'd be wanting to do more SEGA Superstars for some time, and still do! Oh, and I hope to see you on the track in Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing! Until then, folks! Take care!**


End file.
